Flesh
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura had always thought that her blond teammate had a very handsome and sexy body and all she wanted to do was touch it. Soon or later, she'd have to give into her urges. Complete OOC. PWP!
1. Chapter 1

**Flesh**

**What's up kiddies, Spazzgirl here with some more yummy NaruSaku smuttiness. I've also decided to issue myself a Simon Curtis challenge, the challenge is about writing a multi-fic smut filled story inspired by any of Simon Curtis' songs. As you can see I'm doing one for his song "Flesh," this one is completely filled with Sakura dominating Naruto, and a little bit of Dom Naruto. **

**For all of you who don't know, in all of my one-shots, both Naruto and Sakura are 18 just to avoid any confusion with the readers.**

**Summary: **Sakura had always thought that her blond teammate had a very handsome and sexy body and all she wanted to do was touch it. Soon or later, she'd have to give into her urges.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto and Sakura would've ended up together!**

**Anyways things are going to start a bit slow before any of the good stuff gets rolling. On another note:**

**I don't want people telling that just because I'm a virgin, that I can't write any good smut. I've seen a lot of lemon one-shots on this site that are a lot worse than mine, and most of them are filled with Sakura being a complete whore just to bash her and the NaruSaku coupling. If you say that I can't write smut, than I'd like to see you write one yourself and link it to me.**

**Well I'm happy to get that off my chest, and everything else**

**LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sakura couldn't help, every time she saw her blond teammate shirtless, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Those lean, muscular, taunt, tan muscles that moved every time he did something, like breathing. She wasn't the only one who noticed how developed he was, Naruto was practically the most sought after bachelor in all of Konoha. Who wouldn't want not only a really sexy guy, but one that was both sweet and caring. The blond was practically an Adonis reincarnate.

Sakura had always thought that her blond teammate had a very handsome and sexy body and all she wanted to was touch it. From those perfect sculpted abs, to the six-pack he sport, all the way down to that sexy v-line that he had that lead down to his lower regions. Her eyes would follow those drops of water that clung to his body, after got out of a river from a day of training, and watch the water droplets go down his body towards that small patch of blond turf. Despite being a nurse and having to examine plenty of males, she was always fascinated by Naruto's. Truth be told, she was always disappointed that she wasn't allowed to give him a full body inspection, she would've love to see him from the waist down.

The rosette liked the fact that there were absolutely no scars on his body, thanks to Kurama's healing ability, though she would like to leave some of her own scars on that gorgeous body.

"Sakura," the pained voice called out her daydream.

Standing before her, was none other than Namikaze Naruto, chained to her bed with chakra suppressed cuffs. The poor blond was completely blindfolded unaware of the dark thoughts his pink haired teammate.

"Oh Naruto, didn't I tell you weren't allowed to speak, now I'll have to punish you, won't I?"

Teasingly, the rosette pulled the elastic band of her captives boxers. Another whine escaped his lips as his painful erection continued to be suffered underneath the soaked cloth. A grin made its way onto Sakura's lips as she slowly pulled his boxers down his powerful calves and dropped them to the side of the bed. The rosette licked her lips at the sight in front of her. Not once in her life would she had ever dreamed that she would capture a handsome and powerful creature, and reduce it into a male version of a wanton whore.

She climbed onto the bed and her hands made their way towards his groin, but always stopped as they reached the blond curls. Naruto let out a gasp as he felt the rosette's cool touch onto his heated skin, it was so painful not being able to touch himself or do anything at that matter, except arch his back. He had no say in the matter and felt completely helpless as his ability to see was taken away from him the moment Sakura knocked him out and placed a blindfold on his eyes. The little vixen couldn't help but giggle as this powerful shinobi wiggled his hips and arched his back, begging to be touched, yes she had turned his powerful warrior into a whore.

A small finger made its way onto the throbbing organ, "My, my Naruto, look at how hard you are. I bet your begging for some release, aren't you?" The blond helplessly nodded his head. "I said beg."

"Oh god please Sakura, touch me, suck me, I want to release into that pretty mouth of yours." A pitiful whine escaped his lips. "Please fuck me with that mouth of yours Sakura."

Her left hand made its way towards Naruto's cheek and her thumb traced his bottom lips. "My, you have such a dirty mouth, don't you?"

"Sakura, please," he bucked his hips against her right hand.

The rosette not only dug her thumb into his bottom lip, causing it to bleed, but also squeezed his throbbing length hard. "I didn't say you could speak," she hissed into his ear. Emerald eyes saw how bad he was throbbing and grinned, "So I'll have to punish you."

She spread his legs and kneeled between them. Her hands repeating the actions they had done before, stroking his thighs but not touching his aching member. Sakura then proceed to move her hands towards the blonde's painful erect member, she could see the pearl of pre-cum spilling out from his foreskin. Her right index finger spread the sticky white substance all over the hooded member. Naruto bit his lip to prevent any moans escaping, fearing that if he made any sound the rosette would stop what she was doing. The both parties knew how sensitive that piece of loose skin was, especially the rosette as she began to suck on his foreskin.

The blond couldn't help but gasp as her hot breath made contact with his member. He cried aloud as she nipped his foreskin, Sakura relished at the pained cries her victim released. She continued to nip and nibble at the loose skin and occasionally squeezed his member. Despite the pain, the blond was feeling an unbelievable amount of pleasure, the only thing he wished for was Sakura to quit playing with that sensitive piece of flesh and just suck him off. He could feel the amount of seamen starting to build up in his balls and wanted nothing to do but release them. Sakura knew that Naruto needed release but she had placed a jutsu on him to prevent him from ejaculating in large amounts and the only way he could get any release was unless she said so.

Naruto's blood had begun to boil from the lack of attention his member was receiving from his captive. He would wiggle his hips and arch his back, but Sakura ignored those signals and just did whatever she wanted to his body.

The rosette stopped playing with his foreskin and raked her nails down his sides, gently. "My Naruto, you really are hard down her," her right hand teasingly stroked his member. "If it were to be a different situation, I would've let you cum anytime," she placed her red plump lips to his ear, "but we're playing by my rules."

"Sakura," his voice quivering and he could feel tears forming.

"Naughty fox, I didn't tell you could speak." She dug her manicured nails into his sides until it pierced skin. The rosette brought her lips to Naruto's right and licked the little drops of blood off. "Hmm you have such sweet blood Naruto." She raked her nails down his skin, from his abs all the way down his waist. She did it again, but this time a little harder until some of her nails broke skin again, causing her prisoner to bleed some more, giving her more blood to lick. "I love the way your blood taste."

A pitiful whine escaped Naruto's lips, his member ached from the lack of attention, and his body was stinging from Sakura's nails.

The rosette straddled his hips and gently stroked his hair, "Oh poor Naruto, I know you want some release, but I want some fun with you before I move on. Once again she whispered into his ear, "You have such flawless skin Naruto, but after today, only the scars, bruises, and marks I leave on your skin stay."

Naruto could feel her sucking and nipping on his neck. He knew Sakura was going to leaving bite marks onto his skin along with the half crescent marks from her nails. He cried as her teeth bit onto his left nipple, a painful cry left his lips as Sakura dug her nails onto the right side of his neck as her right index and middle finger dragged down, leaving a scar. The rosette was quickly developing an addiction to this powerful shinobi's blood and wanted more of it. Releasing his left nipple, her left hand raked down the middle of his chest, and stopped right at the start of his six-pack.

The sound of whines, painful cries, and heavy breathing were released within Sakura's room.

And Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. "Sakura, PLEASE!"

A loud smack was heard within the rosette's bedroom walls and a red hand print was left on Naruto's right cheek, "I didn't say you could speak bitch." A sharp cry left the blonde's mouth as her nails sharply dug into his waist causing him to bleed some more.

Hot tears rolled down his face as the build up within his loins were becoming too much for him to handle.

"You want release, I'll give you, your release." She placed herself between his legs and pulled down his foreskin. The rosette could see how hard the blond truly was. The veins on his member had become more prominent, and the head was showing a darker color of purple.

She starting licking his length with slow strokes of her tongue and occasionally nipping the tip. The blond bit his lips to prevent himself from getting yelled at by Sakura again. The rosette bit the sides of his member, causing Naruto to cry out in pain once more, she loved that painful cry, knowing she was able to do that to someone with so much power. While sucking the blond, her hands made their way onto his chest and began to scratch the skin hard, causing blood to be spilt once again. Naruto arched his back as Sakura had begun to suck him off. The rosette managed to take most of him into her mouth but her hands stroke whatever she couldn't fit.

The blond could feel her hot breath touching his throbbing organ, what he didn't expect was Sakura digging her nails onto his member.

After letting go of his member, Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit. "Come for me Naruto," she purred against his lips. Squeezing his member with her left hand, Naruto cried out as his long waited release came with those words.

Powerful spurts of seamen escaped his length with hard tugs from the rosette. Five spurts was all it took for the blond to let go of his pent up release. White sticky substance had not only covered Sakura's black corset, but most covered his bloody up chest. The rosette grinned and smothered some of his sperm onto his blood, causing a lighter version of the dark red color to appear on the blonde's skin. Hungrily, the pink haired vixen began to lap up some of her concoction and purred happily at the taste.

Naruto let out one more heavy pant before letting complete darkness to take over once more.

**END**

**I apologize for the shortness of this piece! I also apologize if this story seemed like shit XD. Not only that but for any grammatical errors you will find!**

**Might make a few more chapters but if I do, it's not going to be for a while. **

**No I will not have Naruto dominant, I've read so much lemon with Naruto as the dom, so let Sakura have some fun! **

**On another note, DO NOT ASK ME TO ADD ANY NARUTO GIRLS IN THIS STORY. IT IS SOLELY NARUSAKURA.**

**My reason of why I'm not adding any other girls from the Naruto-verse is because, there are starting to be soo many NaruSakuxharem stories in the NaruSaku filter and it kind of pisses me off. I don't read them just to tell you, some of them I scan over and everything else I just skip. **

**Also Sakura does not act like a complete slut in this story or later on. Yeah NaruSaku fics in where Sakura acts like a complete total slut and whore pisses me off, especially those NaruSaku fics with the author just bashing Sakura in their story. Yeah I get it, it's your story and I don't need to tell you to live your life, but if you're just gonna write a NaruSaku story in the sake of bashing Sakura by having her act like a complete slut and whore, just don't add it to the NaruSaku filter because your gonna have like a horde of NaruSaku fans flame your stories, but you probably don't care because you really wanted to piss them off. **

**And on another note:**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**I'm not going to be any of those review whores who want a certain amount just so they can upload the next chapter. I'm not, these chapters won't have a consistency of updates because I can only get them up when I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flesh**

**Spazzgirl here with an all new chapter of ****Flesh****, anyways I was really happy with the love you all gave this story, honestly I was nervous as fudge when I had the first chapter out, thinking that it would've made some people uncomfortable or end up complaining about how raunchy it was. You guys are the best, making me feel welcome into the NaruSaku community, and trust me it's been a while XD.**

**As I've probably said in the first chapter, this story has absolutely no real direction, one day I can come out with some new chapters, and the next, I could be like, okay this chapter is the last. This story has no real flow to it, I mean yeah there will be times when it's just complete smut or it'll be a chapter of no smut action, so sorry perverts lol.**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Naruto *sniffs*

**I'm also hoping sometime in the future that I can make a real legit NaruSaku fic, because I'm always coming out with smut stories for them, but hey, someone's gotta fill up the M filter with lemons xD. So here's chapter 2 for you guys.**

**ENJOY!**

Large tan fingers felt the piece of leather that was around his neck. Sometime during the time the blond has passed out, the pink haired vixen managed to put a leather collar around his neck. Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto turned off the shower and wrapped a towel his waist. Stepping out of the shower, he took a good look at himself in the bathroom mirror.

All types of scar sizes marred his skin, he also spotted some crescent shape marks as well. The demon container didn't know if he was aroused or disgusted by the marks he had. Not once did Naruto take Sakura as a dominant type, but he guessed that she had a bit of a dark side to her when it came to sex, though he wondered if she was like this to other guys.

NO!

He dared not think about it, he saw himself snarling just thinking about Sakura doing the same exact thing she had done to him, but with a complete stranger.

She's mine!

He felt his arousal stirring up from the thought of Sakura just dominating him. Dropping the towel down onto the floor, his right hand grabbed the sink and his left hand made its way towards the throbbing erection. Eyes closed in memory of Sakura tugging his foreskin, his left hand imitating said memory, causing him to grown a bit. He then proceeded to pull back the piece of skin till the mushroom shaped head appeared with pre-cum already spilling out of the slit. His thumb smothering the tip with the hot white liquid, bringing the left hand towards his mouth, he spat onto it and then continued to rub his raging organ with his wet hand.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he began to furiously rub himself, trying to mimic the way Sakura had touching a couple nights ago.

"Oh god, Sakura," he gripped his length tightly and pleasure shot down his spine.

He bit his lip as he came instantly, the taste of metal fell onto his tongue, and he knew what he was tasting, his own blood. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and bit hard onto the meaty part of his thumb until blood was coming out. The blond then began to lick the blood stained cum and groaning in delight. Naruto knew what he was doing was wrong and unethical, but he didn't care, the mix of his blood and cum was just too good.

Once he finished cleaning his hand, he took a good whiff of the air, and his arousal sprung back to life. This time he used his wind element to cut a good size cut across the palm of his hand. The moment blood began to drip out of his left hand, the blond went back to jerking off, tans hips bucking against the hand that was tightly gripping his raging hard on. Sweat, arousal, and blood filled the air, causing Naruto to become even more turned on.

He blamed Sakura for making him feel this way.

So dirty

So naughty

His grip on the sink was becoming strong to the point where pieces of it started to fall off. He couldn't help it, the feeling of being known as one of the most powerful shinobi, yet gaining pleasure from being completely dominated.

From being abused

Physically

To the point where bleeding meant pleasure

Absolute pleasure

"Oh god Sakura," he could picture her standing in front of him, in a tight leather corset, a whip in hand and a leash in the other. Tying him, compressing his chakra to make him feel utterly weak and useless, but also dominating him and fucking him, "Sakura fuck me, oh god baby I want you to fuck me."

Naruto could instantly feel her ridding him with wanton pleasure, forcing him to hold his release to the point where he felt like was getting blue balls. He wanted to feel those green painted nails to bury themselves into his skin causing him to bleed. He wanted her to whisper naughty, dirty, and nasty words into his ear.

Bad boy

Naughty boy

Filthy animal

Naughty fox

The blond wanted Sakura to ravish and fuck him to the point where he couldn't walk. He wanted to see those beautiful breasts of hers, to move fast as she rode him furiously. Cerulean eyes wanted to see her touch herself as she used him to pleasure herself.

He felt himself gripping his member to the point where he felt like he could rip his own dick off, but that didn't matter, he felt the pain but it caused him pleasure. He chuckled to himself, god he was being such a masochist. Continuing to work off his hard on, the blond slammed his back against the bathroom wall, still picturing Sakura riding him hard. He wanted her to the point that he wouldn't care if she was using him as a tool for sex. All that mattered was that Sakura was doing all these dirty, nasty, and naughty things to him and him alone.

With one last tug, three large amounts of sperm spurted out of his wilting member. Panting, he looked at what he had down, his blood covered sperm coated the sink, his eyes following the amount dripping down the edge of the sink onto the floor.

He growled as he imagined his sperm flowing down Sakura's entrance and onto either the sheets or his thighs.

**END**

**It's short, I know, SO DON'T COMPLAIN!**

**Yes I made Naruto a slut, because I wanted to act like a slut, and a slutty Naruto just seems so hot to me XD.**

**Fun fact, I was actually going to have Naruto do a Kage no Bunshin of himself to help him jack off and do stuff, but some of you might've been a bit peeved off about it, so I took it out. **

**Also I'm thinking for my next Simon Curtis challenge that I'll write a NaruSaku fic inspired by either "I Hate U" or "D.T.M./Dead To Me." And yes in whatever of the two wins, will have possessive Naruto, hmm I probably should include "Super Psycho Love" in there, so whatever of the three wins, will have possessive Naruto in it.**

**On another note, please do not ask me to write any requests. I don't do requests, I know I sound like a bitch but I don't. I mean I used but I don't write stories for people anymore who requests them from me. **


End file.
